Coloured Minds
by Thewallflowerwriter
Summary: Felicity 'Flick' Harper has known Uncle Joe all her life and after an unexpected meeting in the local coffee bar things hot up between the group of criminals he's gathered to pull of an enormous robbery. A fling with Pink and a unknown attraction to Orange makes Flick wish she's just walked past the Bar that morning.
1. Chapter 1

-1-

The Diner

_Shit! _Thought Flick as the Reservoir Dogs walk past her, _Keep your head down! Read your book. They won't notice you._

The truth was Flick was really trying to read her book, she loved to read. But it was the also the ease of which it provided an escape from talking to acquaintances that she really liked. The old tattered book form the back of her father's library seemed interesting enough; it was about a guy who wanted to kill his lover and wife so he could get with another woman. How romantic, who could ask for more?

Flick had no time to answer before they sat behind her, cursing and laughing whilst drinking coffee. Sinking further into the faded fabric booth, she tried to block out the sound of the men talking. Unfortunately she knew all of them, each did business with Uncle Joe , who wasn't actually her Uncle it just gave him a chance to let his son gawp at her on a regular basis, because you know they were all 'close family' so they visited every fucking week.

The cursing got louder as the one named Mr. Blue explained the real plot of some movie she'd never seen.

"Shut up," she dared to whisper under her breath. Uncle Joe had told her not to mouth off to anyone he worked with as they were nasty people.

_Nasty_, that wasn't the word to describe them, brutal, stupid and violent were three that sprung to mind immediately.

Despite bury her head in Romeo and Juliet Flick's patience with the Reservoir Dogs was about to run out, _hanging on by a thread, it's about to fall, Oh look you've all fallen to your deaths! _ And with those thoughts Flick turned around and lost it.

"For the love of God will you shut up!" Flick shouted bring the conversation to a halt.

"Excuse me?" The blue eyed one called Mr. Pink lent across the table and angrily asked.

"I said," Flick lowered her voice, "For. The. Love. Of. God. Will. You. Shut. Up." She spoke to him as if he was retarded, a bad move, but very brave.

"I think we need to teach this one a lesson," he jeered to all the other as Mr. Pink rose from his seat.

Flick was now stood opposite Pink, ready for a fight.

"Bring it on Pink," Teased Flick, obviously by his reaction he didn't know she knew his name.

That was it, something in Pink snapped. He launched across the table only for Flick to step out of the way and for Uncle Joe to grab the scuff of his collar.

"Sit down you prick, leave her alone," He threw him back and sat down, patting the seat next to him for her to sit there.

"Hey Flick, I didn't know you were here." Eddie, Uncle Joe's son, greeted her.

"Well you should do, you follow me everywhere." Flick unenthusiastically remarked. It was unintentionally funny, everyone laughed as Eddie sat down embarrassed.

"So what brings you here?" Joe asked squeezing her shoulder.

"I was actually going round to yours to see if Eddie wanted dinner and sex tonight," Lied Flick.

"Really!" Eddie jerked from behind his coffee.

"No," Flick said flatly. Another round of laughter at the table, God they were easy to please.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Asked the familiar Mr. White with whom she had become friends with over the past weeks after he spilt beer on her when he was visiting Uncle Joe.

"I was just wandering and wanted a cup of coffee that tastes like sewage so I thought this was the place." Flick laughed, White laughed, Joe laughed. Everyone laughed except the waitress stood next to her about to take their orders.

"I'm sorry, I really do like your coffee, I was only joking," the waitress perked up after that, showing her massive breasts through a practically transparent blouse.

When the coffee came the usual guy talk continued. Only one of them didn't join in, the new one, at least from what she recollected he was new. Orange, that was it his name was Mr. Orange. He had green yes with slicked back strawberry blonde hair, a total contrast to her white curled hair that fell to her pelvis and her sharp grey eyes. Flick was unsure whether to start conversation with him, but he didn't look interested and daydreamed.

"Right let's get going, you too Flick, let me go pay the bill." Uncle Joe stood up and walked off.

The men looked at each other, sending a telepathic message:

_Who's going to hit on her first?_

"Not me," Vic Vega, she was sure of it, or more recently known as Mr. Blonde said "I don't fuck insolent little bitches who don't respect men,"

Obviously Flick was offended and without thinking she retorted,

"That's just as well because I don't fuck ugly shit faced fags,"

An almost silent laugh rippled through the tense atmosphere.

"You've really got a knack for pissing off strangers, haven't you?" Pink asked ignoring the rage Mr. Blonde was about to show.

"It's my specialty," I smile sarcastically at him.

Uncle Joe appeared at the table before anything could really kick off.

"Come on we need to get going, Flick you don't have to do anything important today do you?"

"No,"

"Good you're gonna come in handy,"


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Joe's Quarters

As they all stood up, Flick realised how tough she really was. None of the other men would walk near her, each coward as she walked past them.

"Nasty my ass," She whispered under her breath.

Back at Uncle Joe's office, Flick finally felt comfortable. For years she had visited Uncle Joe's 'office', so much so it now felt like a second home. As they all clambered in through the entrance Flick saw it as her chance to escape. Unsuccessfully though, Uncle Joe called her back as soon as he saw her step away.

"Before you disappear we have work to discuss and you're needed."

Flick unenthusiastically followed, mumbling under her breath that 'it can't be that important'. All the men filed in behind Uncle Joe, except Orange, he slowly walked up the stairs, dare I say it even less enthusiastic than Flick.

"Come on Orange, he ain't that bad." Flick tried to smile but her words startled Orange and he didn't know how to answer. He quickened his step and ran into Uncle Joe's office.

The group assembled in lines, the only space left was next to Mr. Brown, he can't be that bad; the poor sod has a name that sounds like shit. Uncle Joe started to talk and Flick immediately zoned out, she wanted nothing to do with this, but knew she had no choice; Uncle Joe was paying for her University next year so that left her with her hands tied. Her reason for not wanting to help was a tragic sob story of which she told no-one as they wouldn't believe her.

The bad images flooded back and Flick grabbed the scar on her leg where she had been hit hit that night. The pain had started again, no-one noticed her pain because she never showed it to anybody, when the ambulance arrived for her father she contemplated not telling them she was hurt as well.

"Flick, Flick can you hear me?" Uncle Joe shoved her on the shoulder; she let out a tiny yelp and focused again.

"Can I help?" she coolly said.

"These men need your help, you know the usual stuff," Uncle Joe gave a husky laugh.

"Fine, meet me in the basement after this meeting finishes, don't be late." Flick walked out and down into the freezing basement Uncle Joe had preserved for her.

Twenty minutes after the meeting had finished, they finally arrived, cocky as ever, wanting to annoy her, and though she didn't show it, they had really pissed her off.

"Oh thank God you've finally arrived, I thought you might have got lost, you know because your brains are so tiny,"

They all mumbled, not wanting to be there, be taught by a girl. Each of them dragged a chair and formed a line, lit up their cigarettes and started to blow smoke rings.

"Right, Pink stand up," Flick pointed to him, he slumped out of his chair and slowly walked to her.

"Get your gun out, point it at me. I'm going to show you how to deal with this type of situation."

Mr. Pink stood there and laughed, she couldn't hurt him. How wrong he was. Within seconds of pulling his gun out she had it out of his hand and he was pressed up against the wall.

Everyone stopped; no-one said anything but Mr. White who had been through this before.

"Very good Flick, I see school hasn't stifled you're skill." He laughed knowing that everyone else in the room would have to go through what just happened to Mr. Pink.

She curtseyed and waited for the next man to step up. Each was the same, panicked when they were against the wall. Apart from when it was Mr. Orange's turn. He fought back, hard.

"Well, looks like we finally got some brains on this job," Said the undereducated Eddie.

Orange and Flick grappled for a while, but eventually Flick was on top, red faced and sweating.

"That was fantastic, don't be too upset if I don't call," She helped Orange up then walked out, sweat dripping from her neck to the base of her back.

Now all Flick did was wait outside and listen to the conversation that fell after the session. It wasn't creepy or anything, she did it with every group.

"Damn she is so fucking hot," Brown said lighting up another cigarette.

"Like Debbie Harry," Someone said but they all agreed in unison.

They talked for a few minutes about how women who were attractive got through life for free and that they never settled down and became mothers and wives, like women were supposed to .The only one that didn't input anything in to the conversation was Orange; he just sat blowing smoke rings, looking absent minded. It wasn't embarrassment that kept him quiet though. He was thinking about her, just like the rest of them, but in a less pornographic way.

Flick walked down the stairs refreshed and changed, now aware of how the group felt about her. It wasn't surprising, a group of men as sexist as they were couldn't have been more stereotypical.

"I want everybody to stand in a circle around me." She stood in the middle of the concrete floor while they lazily formed a circle. Or what they thought was a circle. When everything was quiet and the circle was now a proper circle Flick began,

"Look to your left, they're your friends." She said pacing in the middle, her voice calm and soothing.

"Look to your right, they are your enemies."

"But that doesn't make sense; it means our friends are our enemies." Brown sounded the thoughts of everyone else in the room.

"No, it shows you that you can trust every one and you can trust no-one. Someone who may be your friend may also be your enemy. That's how you have to think on jobs like these. It's every man for himself and every man for every man."

Flick broke the circle, her 'sessions' never really lasted that long, it was all about preparation. And if she was honest, she didn't like the men in the room. Each one seemed to be hiding something, apart from their names.


End file.
